wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Endolyn Thropp
Academic and Professional Careers Professor Endolyn has a heritage of both strong magic and anti-magic prejudice. Her grandmother, an extremely powerful witch, was hated due to some unfortunate political intrigue. Life had become dangerous for both her and Endolyn’s grandfather, so they faked their own deaths in order to escape, secretly making their way to Kansas to hide. They had a son, Endolyn’s father, and raised him while in a self imposed exile. Endolyn’s father greatly disliked this banishment and blamed his mother’s use of magic for their family’s plight. Willingly going to Wizarding school only to control his abilities, he vowed never to use magic himself. He eventually married a Muggle and they had a daughter, Endolyn. Hoping Endolyn would be a squib, her father was severely disappointed when she started showing signs of magical abilities at a very young age. Endolyn sensed her father’s disapproval and pretended not to be a witch so her father could have his ‘normal family’. But eventually his demands for normalcy were too much for young Endolyn, who naturally craved change, and at age seven she ran away from home, fleeing to her grandmother’s house who despite their estrangement still lived nearby. Endolyn spent the rest of her childhood and teenage years learning not only magic from the powerful witch but family history as well. She learned of her great aunt, her grandmother’s sister, a pious and cruel witch who enslaved an entire town due to unrequited love. This aunt was eventually killed in a tragic household accident so severe her enchanted shoes were all that remained, and even those had been stolen. As her knowledge grew so too did her understanding of her grandmother. Contrary to what her father had said, she was not a bad person at all; she was actually a hero and young Endolyn began to idolize her. Endolyn also discovered she was quite skilled at magic use, particularly the creation of portals. Her grandmother taught her of other realms and astral planes, and it wasn’t long before Endolyn became a portal master, able to create gateways between worlds. Being adventurous at heart, Endolyn quickly outgrew the mundane confines of her home town, and set out to explore the world, glad that she wasn’t in Kansas anymore. Upon hearing of the chaos at Hogwarts, she immediately sought a position there, knowing that at Hogwarts one can rarely complain of boredom. Personal Life Endolyn is a Gemini. She enjoys long flights at sunset. Actually, she loves flying so much that she enjoys long flights anywhere, sunset or no. She could fly all day. Her enchanted broom has a magic core and can be used as a wand to cast spells. It also can mend itself if broken, able to be regrown from practically nothing. She can recognize inter-dimensional travelers and is able to communicate across realms. Endolyn likes quodpot for the explosions. Her favorite color being green, at age 15 she cast a spell to make her hair grow dark green. She gets bored easily and will cause random chaos just to entertain herself. She is an expert at verbal interaction, using witty repartee to keep others off guard. Perfectly happy to be underestimated, she can act quite flighty, but she is highly intelligent and has a good deal of worldly wisdom. She was once married. Witty Repartee “I like to know all the pieces on a chess board before I start playing.” “Like God,I do not play dice.” “Anyone could be flying around with that many frogs.”